Handcuffed
by BluePhantom15
Summary: There were many things Kratos Aurion enjoyed to do in his time off. Being handcuffed to Lloyd was definitely not one of them.


**BluePhantom15: **Hey, this is my first Tales of Symphonia Fanfic. This idea came into my head last night, and I just couldn't resist writing it. Anyways I apologize now for any ooc-ness you might encounter. Also for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I kinda wrote this at like 4:00 in the morning.

Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy the read.

**Declaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

Chapter 1~ Ninjas vs. Aliens

"Professor, isn't there anything we can do?" Lloyd pleaded desperately.

"I'm not sure Lloyd. It's stuck on there pretty tight." Raine sighed, taking a step back to better access the situation.

"But there has to be something you can do! You always know how to get us out of problems like this." Lloyd said giving his teacher the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"How did you even manage to get in this predicament in the first place Lloyd?" Raine muttered, her hand finding her forehead.

"What's a 'predicament'? Lloyd asked, confused.

Raine simply sighed to herself again, realizing this was Lloyd she was dealing with. If anything, he probably didn't even understand the complexity of the situation.

"In any case I will try my best it sort things out, but for now I'm afraid you're stuck like this. Please try to bear with it." She replied, turning away to go back into her room.

"I can't believe this! Now I have to spend the rest of my day chained to my arch enemy!" Lloyd said exasperated.

"Arch enemy..." A low voice said from beside the brown haired teen.

Lloyd turned towards the voice, an annoyed look clearly evident on his face. A tall lean man, in a purple outfit came into view, his hair slightly coving one of his eyes.

"Yeah, it's a name given to backstabbing jerks like you." The boy hissed, truing away in disgust.

No one noticed, but if they had looked close enough, then would have noticed the man wince ever so slightly.

"Lloyd..."

"Don't call me that!" Lloyd spat, throwing daggers at the man.

"What should I call you then?" Kratos asked in a tight voice.

"I don't know... Just don't talk to me."

Kratos closed his eyes briefly to hide the sadness creeping up into them. Taking a deep brief he began to walk in the opposite direction, only to hear a cry of protest at his actions. He immediately came to a halt, cursing himself quietly. He quickly remembered why he was in this predicament in the first place. He was handcuffed. Worst of all he was handcuffed to someone who referred to him as his "arch enemy."

"Sorry" He whispered, not sure if he wanted the boy to hear him or not.

"Next time, give a guy a heads up!" Lloyd huffed.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Yeah well, whatever. Since we're stuck like this anyways, we might as well make the most of it. No point in fighting anymore as long as were like this. So I guess for now I'll just have to put up with you." Lloyd sighed.

Kratos was about to inquire about just how Lloyd planned on 'making the most this' but decided against. He didn't want the boy to be anymore upset with him then he already was. And besides, making Lloyd actually 'think' could turn out disastrous for the both of them. Kratos had to chuckle la little at that. After all, it was the fact that Lloyd decided to 'come up with a plan' that had landed them in their current situation in the first place.

_*Flashback* _

"_Do I have to Professor Sage?" Lloyd whined at the older sliver haired female. _

"_Yes, there is no other way. It must be done!" The women said, with a little too much enthusiasm _

"_But-" Lloyd started, but Raine cut him off. _

"_No excuses! We simply must get that rare artifact! My research depends on it!" Raine exclaimed her eye lighting up in a fiery passion. _

"_Are you sure it's even here?" Lloyd questioned, really not enjoying the idea of what he was about to do. _

"_I'm positive." Raine replied seriously. "I'm never wrong when it comes to ancient ruins." _

"_You were wrong when it came to Atlantis..." Genis said, earning a smack in the face from his older sister. _

"_My research was flawless; it was the theory that I followed that was incorrect!" She huffed. _

"_Sure, that was it..." Lloyd mumbled to himself. _

"_What was that?" Raine inquired. _

"_Umm, nothing. Anyways why do I have to get it? Why can't you do it!" Lloyd countered. _

_He looked around uneasily, staring at the dark blue water, under his feet. Professor Sage had somehow managed to drag him and everyone else unto the dock in Izoold, on the claim that it was a 'field trip'. He should have known this would have something to do with her crazy obsession with ruins._

"_You should know by now that Raine is terrified of water. She needs it to survive, but she'll never submerge in it."Genis said, moving away from his sister, not wanting to get hit again. _

"_I'm not scared of it, I just believe that it is unnecessary for humans to have to swim in a substance that they consume." She stated matter of factly. _

"_And she doesn't know how to swim." Presea added, bluntly. _

_Zelos and Sheena began to snicker at the comment, while Regal seemed to try to oppress a smile. Raine simply turned her head in annoyance._

"_It's okay Professor Sage, I'm sure there are a lot of people out there who can't swim either." Colette said politely. _

"_Then why can't one of you do it?" Lloyd cut in, getting more nerve racked by the second. _

"_Sorry bud, but we all drew straws, and yours was the shortest, so get going." Zelos smiled, obviously enjoying Lloyd's discomfort. _

"_Fine then," Lloyd huffed preparing himself to dive into the icy water to grab the supposed chest that was to be down there. _

_Meanwhile, the group didn't seem to notice the tall purple wearing man, come up from behind them. Looking at Lloyd and his position, the lean man sighed. It looked as if the two had come here on similar goals. His spandex wearing boss had ordered him to retrieve the chest here that was supposed to contain the Mithreal ring. The item was said to have the ability to command the tides at will. Seeing Lloyd jump in, he had to jump into action quickly before the teen gained the upper hand. _

_Not being able to see any other way, Kratos ran through the group, hearing a Loud variety of "Owws, What!, and Who the heck's?" _

"_Kratos!" He could hear one of them call his name, but he wasn't sure who. Quickly he dived in after Lloyd. _

_At that exact moment, Lloyd turned around coming face to face with the older swordsman. _

"_Kratos!" Lloyd shouted at the seraphim. "What are you doing here? If you came for Colette, I won't let you have her!"_

"_As tempting as that sounds, I did not come for the chosen this time." Kratos said flatly. _

"_So you're after Professor Sage's item then! We'll I won't let you have it!" Lloyd exclaimed moving further out into the water. Kratos rapidly following from behind. The two swordsmen raced each other to the spot they were looking for, and dived down. _

_They both were able to quickly find the chest they were looking for, buried under a thin layer of sand. Lloyd miraculously managed to get there first. _

_Using all his strength he could muster, he threw open the lid, only for his eyes to be meet with a blazing green light. _

_Kratos saw this and immediately knew something was wrong. _

"_Lloyd don't, it's a trap!" He tried to shout, but all he managed to do was create bubbles. _

_Frantically, he moved in trying to get his son out of harms way, by grabbing Lloyd around the waist. The teen struggled in his grip, but Kratos managed to get a hold of him at the last second, and swim away. However it was already too late. _

_They both found themselves being engulfed in an eerie green light. _

_Before they knew what was happening, the sea seemed to spit them both up unto to shore, right at the Ranie's feet. _

"_Are you two okay!" Colette said worriedly. _

_Catching his brief again, Lloyd managed to look up at her. _

"_Yeah I'm fine no thanks to this guy!" Lloyd huffed pointing at Kratos, who was attempting to pull himself up, and move away from the group. _

_However, he found himself being pulled back by the wrist, when he tried to walk away. A sudden yelp from Lloyd made him turn around once more. _

_What he saw disturbed him to no end. Around his wrist was a tight metal restraint, which was attached to a chain, that led to another metal restraint around Lloyd's wrist. He couldn't believe it. He was handcuffed, to Lloyd? _

"_What!" Lloyd shouted, noticing the handcuffs as well. _

"_Umm... It seems you have encountered a trap box." Raine said. "I have hared of these. They were placed in various locations in order to deceive robbers from, getting their hands on the ruins. My best guess is that whoever had opened that chest, would have been handcuffed, and then drown to death, because they wouldn't have been able to swim to the surface with their hands tied. It looks as if it is infused with magic. You wouldn't be able to get if off by sheer force."_

"_But-" Lloyd prompted _

"_But because Kratos came up beside you at the last second, it must have latched onto him as well as you. So essentially he saved your life Lloyd." She finished calmly. _

_The entire group looked towards Kratos, staring at him in confusion. _

"_Umm, Hello..." He said curtly. _

_How did this day turn out to be so screwed up? _

_*End Flashback*_

At that moment a small grey haired boy came into the picture, coming up to stand in front of Lloyd.

"Hey Genis!" Lloyd smiled, looking relived to see his friend.

Genis glanced nervously over in Kratos's direction.

"Hey Lloyd. Umm... Me and the others were wondering if you still wanted to go see that movie with us." He choked, still eyeing Kratos.

"You mean Ninjas vs. Aliens!" Lloyd said happily.

"Umm yeah." Genis nodded.

"You know it! I wouldn't miss that for the world. I hear it's the best selling movie of the year and-" Lloyd cut himself off, seeming to notice Kratos was still there.

"Ohh, uh hmmm" Lloyd coughed into his sleeve, "Well I mean if that's alright with you..."

Kratos sighed to himself. Great just what he wanted. To go out in public, handcuffed to his seventeen year old son to watch a ridiculous film about ninja's beating up extraterrestrial beings.

This should be interesting.

"Very well." He said curtly.

Feeling a painful tug at his risk, Kratos moved ever so slightly closer to the brown haired boy in an attempt to make the restrains a little more bearable. He could tell that Lloyd had felt the small sway in position, as he felt the teen stiffen on the spot.

Understanding how uncomfortable the boy was, he moved away again, making sure he was just enough away to make the boy at ease again, but not far enough as to tug on the cold metal.

"Okay, then why are we standing around here for? To the movies!" Lloyd playfully shouted, pumping his unchained fist into the air.

Before leaving the hotel, Lloyd and Kratos made sure to tug their long sleeves down enough to hide the handcuffs. Standing close to one another, trying to make the movements natural, they proceeded out the front entrance.

Their attempt at 'acting natural' quickly went down hill, as Lloyd managed to trip over a rock in the ground. He suddenly was falling to the floor, taking a certain auburn haired man down with him.

"Ahhh!" Lloyd yelped has he felt his feet come out from under him.

'Lloyd, what-? Whoah!-" Before he knew what was happening, Kratos felt himself being pulled downwards, right on top of Lloyd.

"Ouch!" Lloyd grimaced, as he felt bone crushing weight fall down upon him. "Get off me!"

"I'm trying, it was you who fell in the first place." Kratos huffed, trying to steady himself. Putting his free hand on the ground beside Lloyd's head, he tried pushing himself upwards, only to be stopped by the metal around his wrist.

"Lloyd! Are you Okay?" Genis shouted, staring at the two males on the ground. His eyes opened slightly, as he watched the extremely awkward scene before him. Kratos was towering over Lloyd, with on hand on Lloyds, and one positioned at the teens shoulders.

"Wow this looks so wrong." Genis gaped. "Umm guys hurry and get up, people are starting to stare."

But it was already too late. People were **already** staring, and they didn't seem to like what they saw. An older male was looking at the two with disgust, two teenage girls looked like their jaws were about to fall off, and an older grey haired lady appeared as if she was going to have a seizure.

"Help us already Genis!" Lloyd yelled at him, obviously not enjoying the current situation anymore then the spectators.

"Okay, okay," Genis said, running over to Lloyd and Kratos. Carefully, he put one hand under Kratos's free arm, and used all his strength to push up. Kratos fell in with the action, forcing his body to lift itself off of Lloyd. In one choppy movement, Kratos jumped to his feet, bringing a protesting Lloyd to his as well.

Genis fell backwards, bumping into the old lady that had been watching them. Embarrassed he moved away immediately, muttering apologies as he went. The women huffed in dismay, her face turning red with anger.

Kratos, now on his feet, was panting slightly, his face flushed from the blood circulating to his head. Suddenly he felt a twinge of pain from his rear. Turning his head, he saw the old lady, a purse in her winkled hand. Pulling it back she swung it at him, hitting him straight in the head.

"Oww- What are you-" Kratos began, but was cut off as the women's purse hit him square in the face, some of the bags contents getting stuck in his mouth.

"How dare you take advantage of that young man!" She swung her bag again hitting him again.

"What-? No, I assure you it wasn't like that-" Kratos said, only to find the leather bag hit him again, this time hitting him in a very soft spot. He found himself keel over in pain.

"Don't you make excuses, you dirty little runt! Back in my day, doing something like that would get you hanged!" She cried, letting her bag take care of her disapproval.

"Ohh, oww." Kratos grunted, trying to move away from the women's wrath.

"Let's get out of here!" Lloyd said, Kratos nodding in agreement.

The two began to run.

As to where, well even they didn't know. However, even as the three of them ran, they could feel the women gaining on them.

"Man, for a grandma she sure can run fast!" Lloyd panted.

"Hey, let's turn into that alleyway up ahead!" Genis shouted. The other two nodded, abruptly making a turn into a different street.

Eventually they managed to loose her in the crowed.

Kratos thanked Martel that he wasn't being beaten with accessories anymore, and Lloyd and Genis managed to finally catch their brief.

Finally they somehow managed to get to the movie theatres, where everyone was waiting.

Presea, Colette, Regal, Zelos and Sheena all stared at the odd panting trio.

"Glad you could make it bud!" Zelos said, looking from Lloyd to Kratos and back.

"Oh Lloyd, I knew you would make it!" Colette said smiling.

"I am also glad to see you were able to come." Presea said flatly.

"Welcome back." Regal said as well.

"Umm if you don't mind me asking... What happened to him?" Sheena said pointing at the black eye on Kratos's face.

"Long story." Lloyd said avoiding the subject.

"He got beat up by a grandma!" Genis exclaimed, a little too happily.

"Genis!" Lloyd hissed.

"O come on! You have to admit that was funny!" Genis said smirking.

"Well..." Lloyd mumbled, "Yeah I guess it kinda was..."

"Wait, you got beat up by an old lady?" Zelos wailed, "And I missed it!"

"Beat up? Really!" Sheena said in disbelief.

"An old lady.." Colette trailed off, hiding a smile.

Suddenly Regal broke out into a smirk, trying to force down laughter. Genis joined him, covering his mouth in an attempt to not completely burst out into giggles. Soon everyone was laughing, holding their guts, trying not to fall unto the floor. Even Presea's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly.

That is everyone but Kratos.

"Humph" He muttered displeased by the group's reaction. It wasn't his fault he couldn't defend himself while chained to Lloyd. And it was Lloyd who had fallen in the first place!

"Haha, very funny." He spat sarcastically. "Are you quite finished?"

The group slowly settled down.

Regal cleared his throat, in embarrassment, while Sheena rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry Kratos, it's just that someone as tough as you is hard to imagine getting beat up by an grandma." Zelos said, probably just trying to make sure that the older male didn't beat the snot out of him later.

"Well, anyways let's get to what we're actually came here for!" Lloyd said, running forward, pulling Kratos in a tow.

"Movie time." Presea said bluntly, following inside after them.

Once they had purchased their tickets, they all assembled into the dark movie theatre. Just their party, took up an entire row. Kratos and Lloyd, of course, were forced to sit beside one another. To Lloyds' right, Genis sat beside Presea, who sat next to Colette, who took a seat beside Sheena, who managed to get stuck with Zelos. Regal took a seat next to Kratos. Him probably being the only one with enough nerves of steal to do so.

"Lloyd what is this film even about?" Kratos asked his son.

"It's about these aliens that invade the world, and an organization of highly trained ninjas have to fight them off to save the man kind!" Lloyd replied. "It's going to be awesome!"

"Susshh, the movie's about to start!" Zelos hissed.

Kratos could hear the announcers voice fill the room "The world as we know it is about to end, and there is only one thing that can save us!"

'You have no idea' Kratos thought to himself.

"Get ready for, battle ninjas!"

Kratos couldn't help but roll his eyes at the stupidity of it all, but he managed to endure the torture until the movie was over. Lloyd seemed to have enjoyed it though. He could tell because on several occasions Lloyd at jumped out of his seat, and started yelling and cheering at the screen, of course bringing Kratos along with him.

At one point Kratos was tempted to use the handcuffs to pull Lloyd back down to his chair, and make him stay there. He later decided against it. Lloyd was still just a child, he should be enjoying this time as much as he could.

Besides, Kratos would never admit it, but it always filled his heart with joy every time he got to see Lloyd smile. It made him feel human again, just to watch the boy laugh and cheer. So he would play along, for Lloyd's sake.

As he had expected the storyline was fruitless and predictable. That was just the thing in movies, the good guys always won. Too bad his life couldn't be a video game.

The gang finally got out of the theatre, the sun beating down on them.

"My eyes!" Lloyd cried, covering his exposed pupils from the sun.

Kratos couldn't help but smirk. That's what the boy got for making him watch such a ridiculous movie.

"That was awesome!" Genis shouted. "I loved the part when the badass ninja was like "take me to your leader", and then shot the guys brains out!"

"Raine would kill you if she found out you were watching films like this. She would go on about how it was affecting your brain and stuff." Zelos said.

Genis smirked, stuffing another handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Which is exactly why she'll never find out!"

"How did you like the film, Sheena?" Collette asked tuning to the black haired women.

"It was so clichéd! I mean what stereotypes! Not all ninja's wear black tights, and attack at the dead of night!" She huffed.

"You're just mad that they can kick butt and are more badass looking then you" Zelos said.

"Ohh shut up stupid chosen, I could kick your behind any day, and don't you forget it! She yelled at him.

"Wait a minute. If Sheena is from Tethe'alla, technically she's foreign to Sylvarant, making her an alien to me and Lloyd. And because she is from Mizaho, that makes her a ninja, soo..." Genis trailed off.

"Does that make Sheena, an alien ninja?" Lloyd finished.

"HAHAHAHA!" Zelos burst out laughing. "I can see the headlines now, Big Chested Alien-Ninja Saves Mankind!"

Sheena smacked him upside the head, rambling on about how he was a pervert, and chasing him around the sidewalk looking ready to commit murder.

The rest of the group simply began to laugh, enjoying the entertaining scene that was unfolding before them.

Kratos had to admit, today hadn't been all that bad. Sure he got beat up by an old lady, and watched a terrible movie, but all in all it had been fun. Maybe this is how it felt to be a carefree child again. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

He didn't know if ninja's could really destroy aliens, but according to the scene playing out in front of him, they could certainly beat up red haired chosen's.

Maybe being handcuffed to Lloyd wouldn't be as bad as he anticipated.

Lloyd soon cut off his train of thought.

"Soo, Kratos wanna go see Ninjas vs. Angles tomorrow?" Lloyd asked excitedly

Kratos couldn't help but smile.

"If it's anything like the first one, I think you'll need to purchase a paper bag to cover my eyes. But then again, it would be interesting to see who would win." He smirked.

"Ninjas of course!" Sheena shouted, still chasing Zelos.

"Heck no! Angels all the way!" Zelos yelled, still running for dear life.

"Awesome!" Lloyd smiled, still facing Kratos. "I guess you're not a complete stick in the mud after all."

"Thank you..." Kratos replied not sure if that was a compliment or not.

Abruptly Raine walked into the picture, walking up to Genis.

"Raine, how did you-" Genis was cut off when Raine cuffed him upside the head.

"I can't believe you actually watched that garbage when I specifically told you not to!" she huffed. Then turning to Lloyd, she continued. "I have contacted the research facility in Meltokio. They said they are coming up with a solution, but it will take about a week. For now you're stuck like this."

"Ugh, Fine I guess I can endure a week." Lloyd sighed.

Kratos wasn't sure how things were going to play out, and to be honest, the idea of an unknown future attached to Lloyd frightened him a little.

I mean, this is Lloyd we're talking about.

But whatever the case, it was certainly going to be an interesting week.

**BluePhantom15:** So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Cookies? It was my first attempt at humour, so sorry if it sucked.

Well, **Please Review**, it always makes my day to hear what you guys think. Also please tell me whether or not I should continue.

**Thanks so much for reading~**

**. **


End file.
